You were more than a friend
by Smilingkei
Summary: Récit se basant sur le film X-Men: First Classe, et racontant d'une autre manière la relation Erik/Charles.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Le film ne m'appartient pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, les acteurs non plus (ça, j'peux vous dire que j'aimerai !). Cependant, il est bon de préciser aussi que ce qui suit m'appartient.

**Rating :** M, parce que. Je préviendrai en début de chapitres, ce ne sera pas tout le temps non plus (j'ai d'autres choses très intéressantes à vous raconter).

Donc, une petite intro : Me voici partie pour une assez longue fic à chapitres (je dirai entre 10 et 20) se basant sur le film X-Men : First Class. Il reprend tout le film dans l'ordre chronologique. Cependant, je ne fais pas la réécriture des scènes, je me charge d'en rajouter plutôt (Il est donc assez conseillé d'avoir vu le film auparavant, sinon ça risque de paraitre décousu). Bref, bonne lecture, merci d'avance ! Une review, un favori, c'est toujours bien.

Et (j'ai failli oublier, honte à moi !) un ENORME merci à la beta-lectrice Shibeez qui s'est très gentiment portée volontaire pour me corriger !

* * *

><p>Je me suis toujours dit qu'il y en avait d'autres. Le fait que je sois différent, je l'avais accepté depuis le début, presque. Il ne faut pas longtemps, même à un jeune enfant, pour se rendre compte qu'il est le seul à pouvoir lire dans les pensées. J'ai bien vite mis un nom sur ce phénomène, dès que j'en ai pris conscience. De la télépathie. De même, j'ai vite appris que je pouvais aller au-delà de cette capacité à s'introduire dans l'esprit d'autrui. Je peux le contrôler, lui dicter faits et gestes, voir à travers lui, l'influencer et même lui parler. Je me suis « amusé » à tout tester. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte de plongée vers l'inconnu. Je découvrais mes propres limites. Il n'est pas rare que cela m'ait déjà échappé. Sans le vouloir, je pouvais lire dans les pensées des gens, à tout moment. Une simple horreur, qui me procurait un mal de crâne infect, ainsi que l'envie subite de vomir. Tous ces esprits entrecroisés qui divergeaient m'agaçaient, me distrayaient. Pourtant, en entendant ces inlassables chuchotements, je ne pouvais que devenir fasciné par la complexité du cerveau humain. Comprendre l'autre était une entreprise démesurée et impossible à atteindre. Ce fut pourtant mon but, je m'en contentai juste, jusqu'à trouver quelque chose à faire d'encore plus grand, et qui aurait toujours un rapport avec le don surnaturel dont j'étais le possesseur.<p>

« Don surnaturel » est une notion qui a bien vite disparu de mon esprit. Je n'ai jamais cru un seul instant à une quelconque magie, cadeau du ciel ou autre. Les dessins animés, les histoires, j'aimais bien, parce que ça faisait travailler l'imaginaire. Au delà, je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que cela puisse exister. C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais été bercé par des contes; après tout, mes parents n'avaient pas tant de temps que ça à m'accorder. Alors, au lieu de rester devant la télévision à voir des animaux parler, ou de « regarder » des livres (ceux avec peu de textes et beaucoup d'images, que je n'ai jamais eu, d'ailleurs), je me suis mis en quête d'activités développant de manière plus rapide mon cerveau. Il était le précurseur de ce pouvoir, c'est donc en le stimulant que j'arriverai à en obtenir plus. J'ai rapidement appris à lire, et dès lors j'ai dévoré la bibliothèque familiale. Mes géniteurs étant chercheurs, je me suis focalisé sur des ouvrages sur la génétique. Cela m'a tout de suite fasciné. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu commencer à élaborer une ébauche de théorie, même si j'étais loin de tout comprendre. Je n'avais même pas une dizaine d'années. En parallèle, j'appris à jouer aux échecs. D'abord avec ma nourrice, mais je la dépassais en moins d'un an. Je continuai donc seul à me perfectionner.

Puis, elle est arrivée. Un soir. Je l'avais attendu, ce moment. Je l'avais tant espéré, ce moment. Jamais je ne me suis dit: « Non, je suis bien seul », et jamaisje n'ai désespéré, je n'ai déprimé à cause de cette différence. Cela a fini par payer. J'ai tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas ma mère. Ma mère, entrer dans une cuisine ? Me faire un chocolat chaud ? Je n'aurais jamais pu y croire. Je lui ai dit. Elle a compris. Et j'ai assisté à la transformation de la plus belle créature de l'univers, dotée d'une peau bleutée magnifique et d'une tignasse rousse fauve. Il s'agissait bien d'un minuscule fauve, de mon âge, apeuré, seul, que j'avais en face de moi. Mais je l'ai rassuré. Je lui ai dit, que plus jamais elle ne serait seule. Maintenant, elle m'avait moi, je l'avais elle. Et bientôt, bientôt nous ne serions plus seuls. J'en étais intimement persuadé.

Je n'étais pas un surdoué d'origine. Je ne cherchais pas à en être un. Attirer l'attention ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Pour çela, il aurait suffit que je leur montre que je pouvais lire dans les pensées. Mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à accepter cela, pas tout seul. Alors je fis des études comme tout le monde. Brillantes oui, mais rien qu'on ne puisse qualifier d'anormal. J'ai du sortir diplômé avec un an d'avance, ce qui n'était pas rare. Raven suivait ses études à côté. Elle était devenue avec le temps ma sœur, ma meilleure confidente, et la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Je lui avais juré dès notre première rencontre que plus jamais je ne la sonderai. Raven s'était dotée d'une apparence de jeune fille belle et distinguée, et suivait des études normales. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise quand je décidai de me spécialiser dans la génétique. Mon envie de découvrir nos origines, de les affirmer et de les faire partager aux autres lui étaient bien connus.

De cette envie est venue celle d'être professeur. Bien sur, cela signifiait attirer l'attention, qu'on se focalise sur ma personne. Mais ce bémol me semblait minime comparé à ce que j'allais bientôt pouvoir apprendre au monde sur notre génétique, sur notre existence, et sur l'évolution de la race humaine. Ma thèse avançait bien, je menais une vie normale. Je sortais souvent le soir, je faisais le fêtard et le buveur, je me complaisais dans mes histoires sans lendemains. Les relations humaines de ce niveau, c'était loin d'être mon fort. Raven était facilement jalouse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Et un jour, une jeune femme, mignonne, m'a abordée. Elle s'est intéressée à ce que je faisais. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Mais, en entendant sa question, je l'ai sondée, et j'ai découvert, enfin, leur existence. J'ai bondi sur l'occasion. Je me suis retrouvé à la CIA du jour en lendemain, avec Raven, sans me rendre compte de ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'ai du convaincre tous ces vieux dirigeants de la véracité de mes propos, j'ai du me justifier devant eux en utilisant mes pouvoirs, bien que cela ne me posât pas problème. Et finalement, j'ai pu interagir avec eux, pendant une nuit, un court assaut qui s'est révélé être un échec. J'ai appris qu'il y avait une autre télépathe, j'ai vu la nature de mes semblables. Et, plus que tout, je l'ai vu lui.

Jamais je ne pourrai oublier cet instant, dont je garde encore tous les détails et sensations en mémoire. Ce fut le début d'une bien longue aventure.

* * *

><p>Je me suis toujours dit que je les haïssais. Et je les hais encore. Ma vie est tombée en morceaux, par leur faute. Pourquoi, bordel ? Toujours ce même pourquoi auquel personne ne peut répondre. Je me moque éperdument de toutes les belles théories des historiens, ou du premier passant, ou encore même de ce livre dégoutant écrit par ce fou aliéné de Nazi. Personne ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé dans la tête d'Hitler. Pourquoi notre peuple, ce peuple qui n'avait rien fait de mal ? Je les hais tous. Je trouve ça dommage que celui-là soit déjà mort, parce que j'aurais éprouvé un certain plaisir à lui faire subir tous les supplices que nous avons du endurer pendant toutes ces années. Mais, à défaut de l'avoir lui, responsable de tout ce qui s'est produit, il m'en restait un autre à trouver.<p>

Ce qui s'est passé, ce jour là, je m'en souviens très bien. La foule, la grande foule pressante qui nous bousculait, moi et ma mère. Les hurlements, les troubles. Les langues étrangères qui s'entrechoquaient sans que je comprenne pourquoi nous étions ici, et même qui nous avait amenés là. L'armée omniprésente qui nous forçait à avancer, le chaos qui s'installait dans mon esprit. Puis, quelqu'un me poussa, plus fort. Je me retrouvai détaché du cortège, comme quelques autres. Une barrière humaine se referma derrière moi. J'entendis distinctement l'appel strident de ma mère. Je me retournai, je la vis en larmes. Elle s'accrochait aux militaires, passait ses bras par-dessus pour tenter de m'atteindre. J'ai voulu me raccrocher à elle. Ils me retinrent. De toutes mes forces, je poussais en hurlant, en espérant que mes cris retentissant de désespoir changent quelque chose. Il n'en fut rien. Je voyais la vague humaine de ces adultes à qui on venait d'arracher leur progéniture s'éloigner, repoussée par des gens qui n'étaient pourtant pas si différents de nous.

De quel droit me privaient-ils ainsi de ma mère, moi comme tous les autres ? Je résistais, encore et encore. Les grilles se refermaient, leur son claquant résonnant à mes oreilles comme la fin de tout espoir. Puis ils mettaient encore une autre barrière, pour s'assurer de nous maintenir en cage. Non, ce n'était pas fini. Je luttai toujours. Mes bras tendus vers l'horizon de liberté, de l'autre côté, là où ils m'attendaient tous. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à cela. A cette envie de liberté se mélangeaient bientôt la colère, la haine, la peur contre ces gens qui venaient de me dicter ma conduite de manière arbitraire. Ces sentiments m'envahissaient peu à peu et finirent par prendre le dessus. Mon corps ainsi tendu vers l'extérieur, les portes recommencèrent à claquer, lourdement. Les chaines s'entrechoquaient, le bout de bois massif semblait se fissurer légèrement. Je ne me préoccupai pas de comprendre pourquoi, je voulais retrouver ma putain de vie qu'on était sur le point de me voler. Je la sentais me revenir entre les doigts, je l'ai peut-être même effleurée à un moment, quand les grilles entrouvertes se sont tordues et que la planche a cédé. Puis, plus rien.

Là-bas, c'était l'Enfer. Enfer avec un grand E, oui. Même avec la meilleure façon d'écrire, les souvenirs les plus précis et les témoignages les plus poignants, personne ne pourra jamais comprendre ce qu'on a vécu s'il n'y a pas été. Le tatouage inscrit sur notre bras, un numéro comme si nous étions un simple troupeau de bêtes suffisait à nous faire comprendre que nous ne valions rien, et que nous serions traités comme tel. Mais j'ai eu le droit à une faveur. J'ai eu le droit à quelque chose en plus. J'aurais du m'en sentir gratifié, honoré. Avoir quelque chose en plus, ici, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver. L'évasion et la vie au dehors étaient des notions que nous ne connaissions plus. Ils nous avaient lobotomisés, et l'espoir s'en était allé. Nous ne pensions plus jamais revoir nos familles. Nous allions tous mourir ici, d'épuisement, de maltraitance, ou d'une exécution arbitraire pour pas grand-chose.

Mon traitement de faveur fut ma visite chez le « médecin » de l'établissement. Ici, le médecin était un véritable tortionnaire. C'était un polonais qui s'était mis au service de l'armée allemande même s'il n'approuvait pas forcément leur idéologie sur la race aryenne. Son bureau était bien meublé et éclairé. Mais, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, c'était un bloc opératoire qui s'affichait. D'une blancheur effrayante, les murs comptaient de multiples instruments dont je ne reconnaissais pas la moitié, avec, en outre, quelques couteaux de cuisine bien aiguisés. Les tables de métal froides ne laissaient rien présager de bon quant à l'utilisation de cette pièce pour leurs « expériences ». Je frissonnai rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'ils pouvaient entreprendre ici.

Ce mec, il m'avait vu bouger les grillages métalliques. Il voulait à tout prix se servir de mon pouvoir, le développer. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment à quoi cela pourrait lui servir, mais je ne voulais pas faire d'histoires. Il me présenta sa pièce, je tentai de la faire bouger, mon attention et mes forces fixées dessus. Rien ne se passa. Je réessayai, sans succès. Il soupira, j'eus l'espoir qu'il se résignait. Il sonna sa petite cloche. Ce raisonnement, cinglant dans mon esprit, me rappelait les cris perçants de ce jour maudit où j'avais été amené ici. La porte s'ouvrit, je me retournai, et deux officiers allemands entrèrent, encadrant ma mère. Ma mère, le visage creusé par la fatigue, la faim et la misère, que je n'avais pas revu depuis que nous avions été séparés. Je n'attendis pas pour la serrer dans mes bras. Cette chaleur qui m'avait tant manqué apaisait mon esprit. Ce fut de bien courte durée. Ils me la reprirent. Le « médecin », Schmidt, sortit de son tiroir un pistolet, et m'ordonna de faire bouger la pièce, sans quoi il tirait sur ma mère. Je paniquai. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger cette pièce, je n'allais pas y arriver maintenant. Le compte à rebours commença. Je fis tous les efforts possibles pour décaler ce minuscule bout de métal. De un, on passa à deux. Ma mère me rassurait derrière, me disait que j'allais y arriver, que ce n'était pas grave. Mes yeux fixaient intensément cette putain de pièce avec le sigle Nazi apposé dessus, mes bras braqués devant ne semblaient se diriger vers qu'elle. Et de deux, on passa à trois. Il y eut un coup de feu. J'hésitai à me retourner. Je me retournai. Elle gisait, sans vie. Et ce qui me restait d'agréable dans ma vie disparut.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance se transforma en colère, d'abord dirigée contre moi puis contre le reste du monde. Puis de cette colère en découla une haine féroce. La cloche se tordit. Je me tournai vers les deux nazis et leur broyai le crâne avec leurs casques. Schmidt semblait content, mais je ne l'apercevais pas. Je faisais trembler la pièce entière. Derrière la baie vitrée, les objets de torture s'animaient comme d'une vie nouvelle. Les outils cloués aux murs se détachèrent et vinrent s'éclater contre la vitre. Puis ce fut la même chose avec les lourdes tables. Je semblai incapable de m'arrêter, ravagé par la haine et le désespoir de cette perte. Pourquoi encore, pourquoi toujours ? Etait-ce de ma faute, pour n'avoir pas su bouger cette pièce, pour avoir eu le malheur d'être doté de ces pouvoirs dont l'origine m'était inconnue ? Non, c'était à cause d'eux, juste d'eux. Je me promettais de tous les tuer un jour. J'allais tous les tuer un jour, leur faire comprendre, leur faire ressentir cette douleur aigue dans la poitrine. Schmidt m'attrapa la main, je me calmais immédiatement, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il ne me restait alors plus que mes yeux pour pleurer. Et tandis que je sanglotais, cet enfoiré me susurrait des mots mielleux à l'oreille. Qu'il m'apprenne à me servir de mes pouvoirs; je le tuerai un jour avec.

Les années ont passées, Schmidt a disparu après l'effondrement du nazisme. Et dès lors, je n'ai cessé de le poursuivre. Faisant cavalier seul, je pris résidence en Suisse pour me permettre d'établir des contacts, et de pouvoir ainsi le retrouver. J'allais lui faire allègrement payer, et j'étais prêt à tout. Des gens, j'en ai tué oui. Combien, je n'en sais rien. S'ils ne me donnaient pas les informations du premier coup, je considérai qu'ils étaient du côté de cet enfoiré, et je les torturai afin qu'ils crachent le morceau. Je n'avais aucune pitié, ni aucun remord. A la sortie de l'Enfer, on ne m'avait rien laissé de tel, juste mon pouvoir, et l'anéantissement d'une vie. J'ai parcouru le monde pour le retrouver, passant par l'URSS, les Etats-Unis et l'Argentine pour le retrouver. Finalement, je recueillis assez d'informations, et je décidai de passer à l'action.

Et c'est cette nuit, où j'étais bien décidé à accomplir ma vengeance, que je le rencontrai. Il était le début d'une bien longue aventure.


	2. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer :** Le film ne m'appartient pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, les acteurs non plus (ça, j'peux vous dire que j'aimerai !). Cependant, il est bon de préciser aussi que ce qui suit m'appartient.

**Rating :** M, parce que. Je préviendrai en début de chapitres, ce ne sera pas tout le temps non plus (j'ai d'autres choses très intéressantes à vous raconter).

Me revoici, me revoiila. Pas grand chose à dire, juste merci pour vos reviews, favoris, alerts... Continuez et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir des retours.  
>Encore un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice Shibeez qui me permet de vous offrir une lecture bien plus agréable ! Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Erik avait l'impression que sa tête allait bientôt exploser. Il sentait à la fois de la colère, de la tristesse, et surtout une incompréhension générale.<p>

En premier, il avait complètement raté son assaut contre Schmidt. Sur ce coup-ci, il se trouvait unique fautif. Aucun plan préparé à l'avance à part les renseignements sur l'endroit où le scientifique se trouvait, il n'avait pas pris la peine de chercher des informations sur ses possibles acolytes, et il y était allé en attaque frontale directe sans le moindre début de tactique. Cela aurait pu marcher s'il n'y avait pas eu cette blondasse de télépathe qui l'avait bloqué et prévenu Schmidt de ses intentions meurtrières. Dès lors, le combat avait été bref, voire inexistant, et il s'était retrouvé éjecté dans l'eau en moins de deux. Sa colère s'était décuplée, il s'était mis à utiliser son pouvoir pour faire bouger les lourdes ancres et ainsi ravager le navire du polonais. Cela n'avait servi qu'à les mettre en déroute, et ils s'étaient réfugiés dans leur sous-marin avec pour premier but de mettre les voiles, l'armée s'étant aussi jointe à l'affrontement.

Bien sur, il était hors de question pour Erik d'abandonner, après autant d'années de recherches. Tandis que le sous-marin commençait à s'enfuir, il avait plongé sous l'eau et tenté de le retenir grâce à son pouvoir. Cependant, s'agissant d'un objet bien trop lourd et conséquent, ce dernier l'avait tiré dans le liquide salé. Le mutant n'avait pas voulu lâcher prise et avait continué à se cramponner sans succès. L'air avait commencé à terriblement lui manquer. Et c'est la qu'un inconnu avait plongé pour s'attacher à lui, et lui avait parlé dans sa tête, lui ordonnant de se calmer. Il avait fini par abdiquer, était remonté à la surface, et avait quelque peu paniqué à la vue de cet homme assombri par l'obscurité, qui avait le pouvoir de communiquer avec lui par la pensée.

A présent, Erik se trouvait assis sur un canapé. La pièce autour de lui était spacieuse, et ressemblait à un séjour. L'un des murs était une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la cour interne de l'aménagement, où l'on avait déposé une statue de bronze de Lincoln. La salle comportait des tableaux, deux canapés et fauteuils, des tables et chaises, ainsi qu'une porte annexe menant à une salle de bain, et une autre qui donnait surement accès au reste du bâtiment. Le mutant n'avait pour l'instant pas pris la peine de visiter l'ensemble -à part la douche- et attendait « sagement » que quelqu'un vienne le voir. Personne n'avait à lui donner d'ordres bien sur, surtout pas venant d'inconnus, et il aurait pu très facilement sortir d'ici. Cependant, il ne savait pas où aller, et n'avait aucune envie de vagabonder. L'idée de rester ici à se morfondre d'avoir laissé une occasion aussi belle de pouvoir enfin se venger lui paraissait plus alléchante. Quel idiot il faisait, comment avait-il pu rater un coup pareil. A cette pensée, il se leva subitement pour frapper dans le premier objet à sa portée, une chaise en bois, qui résista malgré tout. Il poussa un long soupir.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et il fit volte face brusquement. Se tenait à présent à quelques mètres de lui l'inconnu qui l'avait empêché de poursuivre Schmidt. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, ayant surement le même âge que lui ou légèrement moins, des cheveux bruns courts impeccablement coiffés avec une raie distincte sur le côté, et le visage exprimant une certaine confiance et empathie. Erik resta sur ses positions sans faire aucun geste. Il était prêt à se battre s'il le fallait, même si son homologue n'avait pas l'air d'être venu pour ça. Ce dernier s'avança, et l'allemand remarqua qu'il tenait contre lui un plateau de jeu d'échecs.

- Bonsoir !

Erik ne fit aucun geste, et ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de fixer l'étranger qui était quasiment devant lui et arborait un grand sourire presque enfantin. Cela ne le mettait pas en confiance, surtout qu'il connaissait plus ou moins les pouvoirs de cet homme, sa capacité à lire dans les esprits.

- Je ne suis pas la pour vous interroger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais seulement vous parler, enfin… Bref, vous voulez une bière ? Vous ne vous êtes pas servi j'ai l'impression. N'hésitez pas à nous assoir, je m'occupe de tout.

Il acquiesça vaguement en entendant le mot « bière », mais l'homme avait déjà posé le jeu sur la table basse et était parti chercher son du dans le réfrigérateur. Il n'avait surement pas attendu la réponse. Bizarrement, Erik pouvait sentir d'ici une sorte de nervosité, voire d'excitation. Il se détendit quelque peu, et se rassit tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur son homologue qui revenait avec deux petites bouteilles 33cl. Il lui en donna une et s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé. Les deux décapsulèrent leurs bouteilles et burent leur première gorgée dans un silence presque morbide.

Voyant que l'autre ne prononcerait pas un mot à moins d'y être amené, Charles décida de prendre les devants et présenta sa main tendue dans sa direction.

- J'ai l'impression que nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment présentés en fait. Charles Xavier pour ma part. Vous ?

- Il me semble que vous le savez déjà.

Charles tiqua légèrement mais ne baissa pas sa main pour autant. Il se doutait que ce mutant, adepte de la solitude de ce qu'il avait pu en voir, était difficile à approcher. Et puis, c'était de sa faute, il avait pénétré dans son esprit, vu ses souvenirs, et évoqué son nom pour le calmer. De plus, Erik ne considérait pas qu'il fût son sauveur, mais plutôt l'homme qui l'avait empêché de poursuivre Shaw.

- Certes, mais je préférerai l'entendre de votre bouche, je trouve cela plus intéressant.

-…Erik Lehnsherr.

La poignée de main fut rapide, un simple frôlement. Les deux hommes se fixaient intensément et continuaient de boire leur bière. Il s'agissait d'un véritable combat passant exclusivement par le regard. Cependant, Erik, qui venait de finir à une vitesse exceptionnelle sa bouteille, se sentait mal à l'aise, sentant que ce « Charles » voulait s'immiscer dans son esprit. Il eut un léger réflexe de recul que le télépathe aperçut tout de suite.

-Je vous ai dit de vous détendre, je ne lirai pas dans votre esprit.

-Difficile de vous croire. Vous l'avez déjà fait, vous pouvez très bien le refaire.

-Il s'agissait de vous sauver la vie. Vous seriez mort sinon, et en vain.

-Tiens, vous savez aussi lire dans l'avenir ?, répliqua ironiquement le blond feignant de hausser un sourcil.

-Vous vous intéressez à la nature de mes pouvoirs ? Je ne les utilise pas souvent vous savez. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi… Sinon j'ai cru comprendre que vous manipuliez le métal ?

-C'est ça.

- Intéressant comme pouvoir, j'imagine que les utilisations que vous en faites doivent être assez diverses… Et de ce que j'ai pu en voir, il est aussi très dangereux. Cela vous demande beaucoup de concentration ?

-Pourquoi vous sentez vous obligé de poser ces questions à voix haute alors que vous pouvez tout chercher la dedans ?, demanda Erik en désignant sa boite crânienne. Une forme de respect et de politesse, ou seulement de l'arrogance exacerbée ?

Charles ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il faisait attention de bien choisir ses mots depuis le début afin qu'Erik se détende et entretienne une conversation à peu près « normale », mais ce dernier venait de se refermer comme une huitre.

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je prends juste plaisir à parler avec les gens. Et croyez moi, j'en apprends souvent plus au cours d'une conversation normale qu'en fouillant dans l'esprit des gens.

-A quoi sert votre pouvoir si c'est le cas ?

-Parfois, je suis obligé de collecter certaines informations comme ça. Il en va de même pour votre pouvoir, vous ne l'utilisez pas tout le temps, si ? Nous ne sommes pas si différents, Erik. Au contraire.

Erik ne réagit pas tout de suite, s'apercevant que Charles venait de l'appeler par son prénom, et que cela sonnait de manière très étrange dans sa bouche. Il préféra ne pas répondre, ne trouvant rien à redire, et se focalisa sur l'objet qui avait attiré son attention depuis le début : le plateau d'échec posé sur la table. Charles suivit son regard et eut un petit sourire en voyant le centre de préoccupation de son homologue. Encore une fois, il allait devoir parler en premier.

-Vous aimez ce jeu ?

-Assez oui, mais ça fait un moment que je n'y ai pas joué…

-Je pensais faire une petite partie cette nuit, mais je crois que nous devrions plutôt aller dormir. Nous nous levons tôt demain.

-Comment ça ?

Charles s'était attendu à cette réaction. Il l'avait provoqué pour déclencher une véritable expression de surprise chez son homologue, pour entrevoir ses émotions à présent qu'il était beaucoup moins méfiant.

-Nous allons au laboratoire de la CIA demain, et je pensais que vous prendriez plaisir à nous accompagner.

-Et pourquoi j'irais avec vous ?

-La CIA détient des informations sur Shaw qui pourraient vous intéresser je pense. Venez avec nous, vous ne le regretterez pas. Sur ce, bonne nuit à vous.

Charles ne laissa pas le temps à Erik de réagir. Il se leva et prit son jeu d'échec, lui adressa un dernier sourire et repartit sans se presser. L'européen se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il s'effondra sur le canapé, et médita le pour et le contre de cette visite. Il n'avait rien à faire avec le CIA, ni même avec Charles qu'il connaissait seulement depuis quelques heures, et tous les autres qui ne présentaient à ses yeux aucun intérêt. Cependant, l'idée d'avoir de nouvelles informations sur Schmidt était alléchante, et valait peut-être le coup de devoir les supporter encore un peu. Son esprit embrouillé par la fatigue n'arrivait pas à se décider, et revenait toujours à la brève discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le télépathe. Ce mec était étrange, très étrange, mais sa compagnie ne s'était finalement pas révélée si désagréable que ça. C'est sur ces cogitations intérieures qu'il s'endormit, ne manquant pas une fois de plus de revivre le même cauchemar.

* * *

><p>Charles eut un petit sourire le lendemain, quand il vit arriver Erik, vêtu de sa veste de cuir marron qui convenait parfaitement au style négligent de cet homme mal rasé. Ce dernier resta cependant à l'écart du groupe et ne proféra mot de tout le trajet. Le reste de la journée passa assez vite. Le laboratoire de la CIA constituait pour le scientifique dans l'âme que formait le brun une pure merveille. La découverte d'un autre mutant du nom de Hank le rendit d'autant plus excité. Chaque nouvelle existence de cette évolution de l'espèce humaine était un véritable bonheur après tant d'années solitaires. De plus, il était content de voir que Raven semblait porter au chercheur un intérêt particulier, surement à cause de sa déformation physique. Il sentait qu'Erik se mettait volontairement en retrait. Il ne dit pas un mot de toute la journée, et Charles n'eut pas besoin de fouiller dans son esprit pour comprendre qu'il partirait aussitôt qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait.<p>

Erik n'avait eu finalement que très peu d'informations sur Schmidt durant la journée, et n'allait pas se contenter de ça. Il n'appréciait pas d'être en compagnie de simples humains, le scientifique et la femme qui semblait être la sœur de Charles ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde, et le seul qui aurait pu le sortir de sa coquille voulait maintenant le laisser tranquille et manifestait la plus grande joie à tout ce qu'il voyait, comme lorsqu'un gamin découvre un nouveau jouet. En début de soirée, il s'éclipsa donc et trouva facilement le bureau qui contenait tous les dossiers classés confidentiels. Celui de Schmidt demeurait en première ligne. Il le mit dans sa valise sans le feuilleter, et décida de partir avant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive. Il n'avait que trop trainer ici.

La nuit venait juste de tomber quand il sortit de l'immeuble.

-Vous connaissant, je m'étonne que vous soyez encore la.

Erik fit volte face, bien qu'il sache déjà qui lui adressait la parole. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour identifier cette voix aux teintes légèrement graves, qui résonnait encore dans son esprit.

- Comment me connaissez-vous réellement ?

-Je sais tout de vous, Erik.

-Sortez de ma tête. Allez plutôt parler avec ces humains, comme vous aimez si bien le faire.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai vu ce que Shaw vous a fait l'autre jour. Je suis capable de vous aider Erik, vous le savez.

-Fouiller dans mon esprit ne vous apportera rien de plus que de me parler. J'ai survécu jusqu'ici sans vous, je peux encore très bien le faire.

-Je vous ai sauvé la vie Erik, que vous l'admettiez ou non.

La nuit assombrissait considérablement le visage de Charles, mais Erik pouvait distinctement voir à nouveau cette confiance de l'autre soir. Les mains dans ses poches, cette posture nonchalante qu'il affichait sur le petit chemin de bitume ne lui ajoutait qu'encore plus d'assurance, et de charisme. Le mutant se demanda pourquoi il se mettait subitement à penser à une chose pareille. Il ne doutait presque plus de cette honnêteté et empathie qui construisaient le caractère de celui qu'il connaissait depuis un jour à peine, et semblait déjà être une connaissance de plusieurs années.

-Je ne vous retiens pas Erik, je pourrai, mais ça ne mènerait à rien. Nous pouvons faire de grandes choses ensembles, réfléchissez-y.

Il tourna le dos, une nouvelle fois sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Erik suivit la fine silhouette se détachant de l'obscurité repartir en direction de l'immeuble. Il aurait aimé trouver quelque chose à répondre, mais rien ne lui venait. Il fut surpris en entendant à nouveau cette voix.

- Shaw a des amis. Vous gagneriez à en avoir aussi. Et puis, vous me devez toujours une partie d'échecs.

Et il disparut, tandis qu'un début de sourire prenait place sur les lèvres de l'allemand en entendant ces derniers mots. Ce mec avait vraiment le don pour trouver des phrases auxquels on ne pouvait pas répondre. C'était peut-être le plus intéressant chez lui, finalement.


	3. Chapitre II

**Disclaimer :** Le film ne m'appartient pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, les acteurs non plus (ça, j'peux vous dire que j'aimerai !). Cependant, il est bon de préciser aussi que ce qui suit m'appartient.

**Rating :** M, parce que. Je préviendrai en début de chapitres, ce ne sera pas tout le temps non plus (j'ai d'autres choses très intéressantes à vous raconter).

**Note :** Donc me revooooici. Ouuui ça fait longtemps. Ma beta-lectrice et moi avons été très occupées, plein de choses à faire, bref, un nouveau chapitre en ligne ! J'espère que j'aurais la motivation de publier le prochain avant de partir en vacances. Encore un grand merci à ma beta-lectrice Shibeez, je l'aime et ses corrections m'aident énormément. Si vous voulez laisser un review, un fav, une alert, n'hésitez pas, je prends tout comme signe d'encouragement. En espérant que vous aimerez !

* * *

><p>Charles était rentré dans l'immeuble avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et avait rejoint le groupe qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir aux quartiers de la CIA. Ils retourneraient le lendemain au laboratoire, car il semblait que Hank avait mis au point un autre outil très intéressant. Leur accompagnateur lui avait demandé où Erik avait disparu. Le télépathe avait simplement répondu qu'il était parti car rien ne l'intéressait plus, mais qu'il reviendrait surement bientôt. La CIA n'allait surement pas été apprécier de savoir que l'un de leurs « invités » avait mis les voiles.<p>

Finalement, ils étaient en voiture, silencieux.

Charles se rendit compte, une fois qu'il fut seul dans la petite pièce qui lui avait été prêtée le temps de son séjour dans les services secrets, qu'il n'avait pas sommeil. Il était au contraire complètement excité et survolté. Il s'assit sur son lit de fortune, une simple couchette mise dans un bureau vide, et chercha dans son esprit ce qui pouvait le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur –le télépathe n'était malheureusement pas aussi performant avec son cerveau qu'avec celui des autres-. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait en premier de la découverte d'autres mutants ainsi que les événements qui s'enchainaient à grande vitesse. De même, Hank lui avait montré des inventions toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Erik était à lui seul une source de stimulation, et Charles s'en rendait à présent compte. Il n'avait eu pour l'instant que trois contacts, plutôt bref, avec cet homme, et il se sentait déjà presque à l'aise, comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps. Le fait d'avoir eu accès à son esprit lors du premier soir, sans faire attention, et prendre conscience d'une part importante du passé de cet Allemand ayant subi les pires tortures y était bien sur pour quelque chose. Cependant, le seul caractère de cet homme le rendait attirant, et poussait le télépathe à vouloir en savoir encore plus sur lui. Hors de question d'utiliser son pouvoir à nouveau, il le découvrirait au fur et à mesure. Le brun savait déjà que l'européen reviendrait, un jour, et avant qu'il ne tente de tuer Sebastian Shaw.

Il finit par apaiser son esprit, et s'endormit tranquillement sur son matelas.

Charles ! Charles debout !

Le réveil fut bien moins « doux ». Raven n'y allait pas de main morte avec son cher frère quand il s'agissait de le tirer de sa torpeur. Elle était entrée sans préavis dans la chambre et s'était mis à le secouer telle une puce.

- Allez ! On a pas le temps de trainasser ! Et pourquoi tu es tout habillé ? Me dis pas que tu as dormi avec tes vêtements quand même ? Mais quelle idée.

- Raven, du calme… Laisse-moi cinq minutes, j'arrive…

Charles n'eut pas besoin de lire dans son esprit pour comprendre rapidement que cette colère n'était le fruit que du stress et de l'excitation à l'idée de revoir le chercheur. Et plus vite le brun se tirerait du lit, plus vite ils pourraient aller retrouver Hank. Il changea d'habits rapidement, enfilant une chemise bleue et un pull gris empruntés à un des membres des services secrets, et alla rejoindre les deux autres personnes qui iraient aussi au laboratoire aujourd'hui. Au passage, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard circulaire dans le hall, dans l'espoir de voir qu'Erik était revenu. Visiblement, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Ils furent accueillis par un Hank souriant, qui était aux anges lui aussi de découvrir qu'il n'était pas le seul sur cette planète à être différent. Raven se colla bien vite à son bras pour le suivre partout où il allait. Pendant ce temps, Charles accompagna le directeur du bâtiment dans son bureau. C'était une pièce étroite et désordonnée, donc la seule lumière provenait de la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin, ainsi que sur une immense parabole blanche –qui gâchait quelque peu le paysage-. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement.

- Voici la nouvelle expérience de Hank.

Il désigna l'énorme parabole de l'autre côté, et Charles comprit alors qu'elle devait avoir bien d'autres fonctions que celles originelles.

- Hank a fait quelques arrangements à l'intérieur. Il a remplacé les installations radars par des émetteurs, en pensant que cela pourrait amplifier la portée des ondes mentales. Combiné à votre pouvoir, il pourrait vous servir à recruter d'autres mutants. Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas aussi seuls qu'on pouvait le penser.

- Et s'ils ne veulent pas de vous ?

Charles n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre. Pourtant, il s'apprêtait à donner une réponse à peu près semblable, mais avec bien plus de tact et de diplomatie, présentant d'avance ses arguments. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pouvant être ici capable de répondre de cette manière, et le télépathe tourna la tête tout en sachant déjà qui il allait trouver à l'embrasure de la porte.

Erik, vêtu du même tee-shirt à manches longues et col roulé que la veille, se tenait fièrement devant le bureau. Il arborait sur son visage un début de sourire, comme s'il était presque satisfait de la surprise qu'il avait crée. Charles ne chercha pas à cacher sa joie de le revoir et lui rendit un sourire franc bien plus éclatant.

- Erik ! Vous avez décidé de rester.

Erik soutint son regard quelques secondes, prenant un air de profonde lassitude, comme si tout ce petit manège l'ennuyait déjà. Le brun n'en tint aucunement compte. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il se sentait aussi exalté à l'idée de le revoir aussi vite parmi eux, mais ça lui plaisait.

- S'ils doivent découvrir leurs pouvoirs, autant que ce soit par des gens comme eux. J'aiderai Charles à les trouver.

- Hola, on se calme. Tout d'abord, il s'agit de notre propriété. Et de toute façon, c'est à Charles d'en décider. Charles, vous êtes bien d'accord pour que la CIA intervienne ?

A l'origine, le brun n'était pas pour, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de s'exprimer. Il devait à présent trancher entre deux manières totalement différentes de penser. Erik porta son regard se voulant persuasif, voire impératif, sur lui, il le soutint quelques secondes. Son homologue semblait déterminé à prendre part à cette mission, alors il ne comptait pas lui refuser. Il n'oubliait pas que, la veille, il était venu lui parler pour lui dire de rester et de s'intégrer.

De plus, et c'était la raison qui lui semblait prendre d'avantage d'importance, Charles voulait apprendre à mieux connaître l'Européen. Quoi de mieux qu'une mission à deux où leur but serait de trouver des gens de la même espèce pour réussir à le cerner plus facilement ? Il se détendrait surement au fur et à mesure de la journée, et serait de meilleure humeur pour entamer la discussion.

- Non. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je suis d'accord avec lui.

-…Et si moi je refuse ?

-Alors vous vous passerez de mon aide.

Charles ne manqua pas de voir le sourire d'Erik, bien content qu'il ait répondu au dirigeant du laboratoire de cette manière. Cette méthode fut d'ailleurs bien plus efficace que les gros sabots de l'Allemand, puisque l'agent de la CIA dut finalement se soumettre au désidérata des deux hommes. Le mutant américain était surement la seule personne qui pourrait se servir de cet objet, il ne fallait pas manquer une occasion aussi belle.

L'homme au léger embonpoint, quelque peu contrarié par ce changement brusque de plan, se hâta de les quitter pour aller prévenir Hank de préparer le matériel. Il passa devant Erik et le laissa donc seul avec Charles, qui venait de se lever, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il était bien trop heureux de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- Je suis vraiment content que vous vous joigniez à nous Erik. Un peu d'aide est toujours le bienvenu.

Erik resta quelques instants à chercher une réponse. Charles ne se rendait pas compte qu'il le prenait totalement au dépourvu en s'exprimant de manière si franche, si joyeuse et si élégante à la fois.

- Je ne vous aide pas. Je suis ici parce que vous avez quelque chose qui peut m'intéresser.

- Je comprends bien. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne lirai plus dans votre esprit sans votre permission.

- Je devrai peut-être vous remercier pour ce traitement de faveur ?, répliqua le châtain sarcastiquement.

- Pas la peine. En échange, vous pouvez me tutoyer.

Une fois de plus, l'Allemand fut pris de court par cette réponse et la gaité qui émanait de son homologue. Ce dernier l'invita d'un signe de tête à le suivre sans attendre. Ils traversèrent dans le plus grand silence quelques couloirs et pièces de cet immense laboratoire, avant d'arriver dans le jardin présent derrière qui était tout aussi grand. Ils marchèrent en direction de la parabole, et y retrouvèrent Hank et Raven, qui était rayonnante de bonheur. Charles n'eut pas besoin de lire dans son esprit ou même de lui poser quelque question qu'il soit, la réponse était sans aucun doute juste à côté, et s'affairait maintenant à expliquer le fonctionnement de la machine.

« Cerebro ». Le brun aimait bien ce nom, bien qu'il puisse douter de l'utilité de nommer un simple outil. Il exécuta les consignes du scientifique et alla s'installer au centre, sur la petite estrade bleutée. Au dessus de sa tête pendait un casque épais argenté relié à quelques dizaines de fils qui eux-mêmes étaient accrochés au plafond. Il se demandait bien combien de temps cette installation avait du prendre, et ressentit un profond respect pour le jeune garçon à lunettes. Oui, c'était quelqu'un de bien, il irait parfaitement avec sa sœur. Enfin, trêve de bavardages, il fallait passer à l'expérimentation. Charles précisa qu'il tenait à garder sa chevelure intacte, et posa le casque étrange sur sa tête. Devant lui se tenait Erik qui le regardait d'un air amusé : sans doute avait il l'air idiot avec cet arsenal sur le crâne.

Hank alluma finalement la machine, en appuyant sur une bonne quinzaine de boutons. La machine s'activa et se mit à vibrer. L'Allemand, accompagné de Raven, regardaient à présent avec le plus grand intérêt la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Charles décida de garder les yeux ouverts, et se trouva aspiré dans un tout autre monde. Les images obscures défilaient devant lui sans qu'il comprenne ce que cela puisse être. Un grand tourbillon bleuté qui paraissait lui envahir le cerveau. Sa télépathie lui semblait être à présent décuplée, à l'affut du moindre mouvement, ou bruit. Maintenant, il voyait les gens, en noir et blanc. Chaque personne, chaque groupe passait si rapidement qu'il ne pouvait les identifier. Cependant, certaines personnes restaient en couleur, et il émanait d'eux une aura particulière. Il s'agissait sans nul doute des mutants qu'ils cherchaient. L'appareil se mit à activer la machine à écrire qui notait les emplacements des personnes constituant l'évolution de l'espèce humaine. Ils n'étaient définitivement plus seuls. Ils ne le seraient plus jamais.

Bien trop excité par ce qu'il venait de voir, Charles ne perdit pas une minute. Erik prit la feuille sans attendre et ils se précipitèrent ensemble dans le premier taxi qui passait là. Le châtain chercha rapidement une ville dans les adresses qui ne soit pas située très loin du laboratoire, puis la donna au chauffeur. L'Américain, quant à lui, se remettait doucement de la foule d'émotions qui l'avait envahi durant l'expérience. Des sensations toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres, l'emmenant dans des recoins de l'esprit où il n'avait jamais été auparavant. Il n'avait jamais pensé à amplifier son pouvoir pour pouvoir détecter d'autres mutants à si grande distance.

- Comment as-tu vécu ta première expérience en temps que cobaye, Charles ?

Le sus nommé mit quelques instants à réagir, et se tourna vers son homologue qui arborait un sourire satisfait, voire un peu ironique. Il l'avait tutoyé, et cela sonnait de manière très étrange, en plus de dire son nom.

- Ce n'était pas désagréable.

- Oui, j'imagine que ce n'était pas le même type d'expérience.

Pas besoin de nommer explicitement la comparaison pour que le brun comprenne à quoi il faisait référence. Il reconnaissait que sur ce coup là, il avait quelque peu manqué de tact. L'excitation du moment lui avait fait oublier de réfléchir. Il décida de changer de sujet avant que son homologue ne se referme sur lui comme une huitre.

- Que diriez, euh, dirais tu de manger avant toute chose ?

- Si tu veux oui.

- Quelle est notre destination ?

- Une petite ville à côté de Dallas. J'ai l'adresse précise. Cette machine est impressionnante.

- Oui. En y repensant, on aurait peut-être pu les attendre avant de s'enfuir.

-Ils auraient tenu à nous accompagner.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'Erik avait raison, Raven aurait été même prête à lâcher un peu Hank pour aller découvrir de nouveaux mutants.

Charles se sentait fatigué. Le Cerebro avait nécessité une grande attention et une partie de son énergie pour que son pouvoir s'étende aussi loin, même s'il était épaulé de la machine. De plus, il trouvait que l'ambiance dans ce taxi était apaisante. Le silence qui avait pris place n'avait rien de tendu ou de cinglant, comme lors des premiers échanges. Erik épluchait consciencieusement la feuille et semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Le brun se doutait bien qu'il cherchait une utilisation de l'appareil qui pourrait répondre à toutes ses attentes, dont la première était de tuer Shaw. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne part à une quelconque tentative de meurtre. Il était bien déterminé à empêcher l'Allemand à commettre ce crime, et ce, depuis le début.

Voir Erik prendre un air aussi sérieux sans exprimer de colère était quelque chose de nouveau que Charles prit la peine d'admirer. L'Européen était bourré de charisme et de classe, en plus d'être beau. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce dernier puisse avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait à ses pieds. Il devait faire bien pâle figure à côté de son homologue avec ses quelques conquêtes d'un soir qu'il avait réussi à obtenir grâce à son pouvoir et son savoir sur la génétique. En fait, il se trouvait nul à présent comparé à lui. Il se reprit bien vite cependant en considérant qu'il n'avait rien à lui envier, loin de la.

Le chauffeur les posa à quelques rues de leur destination finale. Ils décidèrent d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil avant de manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient en face d'un bâtiment teinté de noir, fermé. Les néons éteints et les photos explicites et lumineuses de l'intérieur –avec des jeunes filles relativement peu vêtues se déhanchant sur des tables- indiquaient bien la sorte d'établissement dans lequel ils allaient trouver leur première mutant, ou mutante. Les horaires affichés sur la porte indiquaient qu'il n'y aurait pas d'ouverture avant vingt heures. Charles se tourna vers son compagnon de mission.

- Nous avons du temps à tuer visiblement Erik. Il n'y a aucun autre mutant dans la ville ?

L'Allemand regarda rapidement la feuille pour vérifier et lui figne signe que non de la tête. Charles se demandait à présent ce qu'ils allaient faire durant toute l'après-midi. Mais plus urgent pour l'instant : Trouver un endroit pour manger.

- Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Une bonne brasserie suffira non ?

Le télépathe acquiesça en souriant et ils revinrent sur leur pas. Ils finirent par trouver un restaurant/bar qui leur semblait convivial. Peu peuplé pour l'instant, ils s'installèrent dans un endroit assez à l'écart du reste, pour ne pas être déranger par le bruit. Le choix des plats n'était pas très varié, ils se contentèrent donc d'une viande quelconque et d'un accompagnement de frites. En boisson, Erik prit une bière Blonde et Charles se décida à le suivre, même s'il préférait la bonne bière anglaise de ces années là. Ils trinquèrent rapidement à leur début de mission –qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas commencé en fait-, puis un silence entre les deux hommes s'installa, laissant place à l'agitation ambiante. Le brun trouvait son homologue parfaitement détendu, légèrement souriant et se félicitait intérieurement de ne pas avoir hésité à le prendre comme coéquipier. Il décida d'engager la conversation.

- C'est étrange, il y a beaucoup d'étrangers dans ce bar.

- J'ai entendu parler français et espagnol, mais je crois qu'il y a aussi des portugais.

- Tu t'y connais en langues étrangères ?

- J'ai voyagé dans quelques pays

- Dans quels pays ?

- Hum… En France, en Suisse, en Israël, en Italie, au Portugal, en Espagne, en Argentine, et aux Etats-Unis. Ah oui, j'oubliais la Pologne aussi, étrange vu le souvenir impérissable qu'elle m'a laissée.

Charles savait que derrière cette désinvolture et cette ironie, Erik cachait des blessures importantes. Il n'abandonna pas le sujet pour autant.

- Et tu sais parler toutes les langues de ces pays ?

- Haha non, pas du tout. Je parle allemand et anglais couramment, j'ai quelques notions de français, et je sais dire « bière » en espagnol.

- Qui sait, c'est toujours utile ! C'est assez impressionnant en tout cas… Tu as été dans certaines villes en particulier ?

Erik fut d'abord réfractaire à cette idée de déballer sa vie, puis se prit finalement au jeu. Il faisait cependant bien attention de ne pas entrer dans les détails. Les raisons de sa venue, ce qu'il y avait fait, pourquoi il en était parti, il n'en disait rien, et se contentait d'expliquer les différentes coutumes, pratiques et tics des sociétés dans lesquelles il avait vécu. Ils restèrent longtemps après avoir fini le repas, recommandant de temps à autre une bière. Le télépathe se trouvait fasciné par la façon dont son compagnon racontait, riait, exposait deux ou trois anecdotes. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien.

Cependant, Charles ressentait le besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui. Malgré ce qu'il disait, il n'avait eu aucun détail de sa vie en plus, rien qui ne puisse réellement aider à cerner le personnage complexe que représentait son ami. Car il s'agissait bien d'un début d'amitié.

- Et, en fait, tu voyageais seul ?

- Oui.

- Et… Tu n'as jamais eu…de femme, par exemple ?

- Non, je suis un peu trop jeune pour penser à me marier.

- Oui, répondit Charles en souriant, j'oubliais que tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi. Tu fais plus âgé.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre.

- C'était un compliment pourtant. Non, mais je pensais plutôt à…une petite amie, enfin…

- Non. Je ne restais pas longtemps au même endroit. Et de toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Comme-

- Assez parlé de moi. Toi, tu n'as jamais voyagé ?

L'Américain comprit que, malheureusement, il n'en saurait pas plus.

- Je n'ai jamais quitté le territoire américain, c'est assez triste à avouer d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Mes parents étaient souvent très occupés et ne pensaient pas vraiment à mes vacances, répondit Charles avec un sourire mi figue mi raisin. Ils partaient en déplacement pour leur travail. Je pensais aussi que mes livres suffisaient. Mais en utilisant le Cerebro, je me suis rendu compte que le monde est bien trop vaste pour être contenu dans de simples ouvrages.

- Cette machine peut étendre la portée de ton pouvoir, non ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Hum… C'est assez dur à expliquer. L'appareil s'est mis en route, et, d'un coup, je me suis senti téléporté à d'autres endroits, inconnus. Je voyais défiler des paysages, puis des gens, en noir et blanc. Tout allait tellement vite. J'effleurais chaque esprit… Une sorte d'omniprésence en quelque sorte.

- Et ton esprit a réussi à discerner les mutants des humains, et à les localiser…

- Oui. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'arrive à faire cette distinction, c'est automatique.

- Comme avec le chercheur ?, lui rappela Erik, sourire taquin à l'appui.

- Oui effectivement. Sans même avoir cherché dans son esprit, j'ai su qu'il était comme nous.

Depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, l'attention de l'Américain se trouvait un peu distraite par deux jeunes filles accoudées sur le bar dont il avait perçu les pensées. Il avait pris l'habitude de faire le tour des esprits des environs pour voir si aucune idée néfaste ou intéressante ne sortait. Ces demoiselles plutôt mignonnes, bien habillées et maquillées, gloussaient donc depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, et focalisaient leur attention…Sur les deux hommes. Charles surprit une ou deux fois leurs regards, alors qu'elles tournaient immédiatement la tête, pensant qu'elles ne se faisaient aucunement remarquer. Il trouvait cela amusant, et prévint Erik qui ne semblait pas du tout l'avoir remarqué.

- Il me semble que nous avons des fans de nous dans la salle, mon cher.

L'Européen comprit au bout d'un temps et chercha vaguement dans la salle. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver.

- Tu t'intéresses aux adolescentes pré-pubères Charles ? C'est un aspect de ta personnalité que j'ignorais.

- Elles ne sont pas si jeunes que ça. Et plutôt mignonnes.

- Elles ne sont pas intéressantes.

- Je t'imaginais plus…charmeur, vis-à-vis des filles.

- Pas tellement. Viens, on sort d'ici.

Le changement brutal de l'attitude d'Erik surprit Charles. Il avait déjà mis sa veste en cuir marron qui lui allait si bien, et se dirigeait vers le bar pour aller payer. Il adressa au passage un regard glacial aux deux filles qui se calmèrent immédiatement. Le brun alla l'attendre à la sortie, se disant que ce serait à lui de payer la prochaine fois. S'il y avait une prochaine fois, vu le froid qui venait de s'installer entre eux. L'allemand le rejoint, son visage n'exprimant rien de très concret. Le télépathe décida de ne pas revenir sur le sujet.

Le temps restant fila plus lentement. Comme diner, ils prirent un fastfood à emporter et allèrent s'assoir sur un banc. On pouvait considérer qu'ils avaient passé leur après-midi à manger, à boire et à discuter. Charles savait très bien que cette mission n'avait rien de désinvolte, et que son homologue la prenait très au sérieux. Ce dernier parut bien plus renfermé qu'à la brasserie. Il était ouvert à la discussion, mais répondait avec soin et brièvement.

Ils arrivèrent vers vingt et une heures au bar de danse. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur une grande table circulaire blanche et illuminée, où les filles en tenue courte se dandinaient déjà. Aucun des deux ne semblait réellement habitué des lieux. Charles préféra ne pas demander si son ami avait déjà mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit. Il voulait éviter à nouveau de devoir rouvrir cette coquille. Ils commandèrent cette fois du champagne, et Erik sortit la feuille manuscrite où il était écrit le nom de la personne –une femme en l'occurrence vu son nom-. Le châtain se chargea de demander à un serveur qui était la danseuse dénommée ainsi, car il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'elle travaillait ici. Ce dernier fouilla du regard la pièce quelques instants, puis désigna une jeune fille à la chevelure ébène non loin de la. Elle vit qu'elle était pointée du doigt, et rencontra le regard de l'allemand qui lui adressa un sourire pour le moins ravageur. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha devant eux, sur la table, tout en continuant de danser. Erik sortit un billet de sa poche et lui tendit en espérant que cela aurait l'effet voulu.

- A ce prix là, on peut finir en tête à tête.

Les deux hommes s'adressèrent un regard complice. Charles nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui demander où est ce qu'il avait appris ce genre de technique. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans un lit double, en costume, à distance bien raisonnable, une bouteille de champagne conservé dans un bac en métal avec des glaçons du côté de l'Allemand, dont ils se servirent tranquillement une coupe. Angel, dont le nom était écrit sur la feuille, les regardait d'un air montrant une profonde lassitude. Le télépathe parcourut son esprit, et comprit qu'elle se demandait encore ce que ces deux pervers allaient bien pouvoir lui demander de déplacé.

- Vous savez que c'est prix double là ?

- On va faire plus simple, proposa Erik qui était revenu à une attitude sereine et joyeuse. On vous montre le notre, et vous nous montrez le votre.

- Désolée, mais vous vous êtes trompés d'endroit les mecs, on fait pas ça ici.

Erik se contenta d'un sourire charmeur, adressa un regard amusé à son homologue et claqua des doigts. Le sceau en métal lévita au dessus d'eux.

- Vous reprendrez bien un peu de champagne monsieur le comte ?

- Avec plaisir James.

Charles se retenait de rire et gardait le contrôle. Il était très surpris par la tournure étrange que les événements avaient pris. Erik l'avait appelé comme s'il était son maitre de maison, il lui servait du champagne, ils avaient une fille en face d'eux, qui les regardait incrédule, et ils partageaient un moment de bonheur qui resterait à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire.

Angel se reprit bien vite et comprit à qui elle avait affaire. Elle susurra un « A mon tour » et dégrafa son haut. Le tatouage noir qui parcourait son dos et le haut de ses épaules se transforma bientôt en ailes transparentes et pailletées à certains endroits. Elle les agita et se mit à voler, à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Ce fut au tour des deux autres mutants de rester sans voix. Charles finit par se reprendre.

- Ca vous dirait, un travail où vous seriez un peu plus habillée ?

Il dégusta sa coupe de champagne et échangea un nouveau regard avec Erik. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que cette journée les avait énormément rapprochés. Le brun s'était retrouvé de plus en plus fasciné par son homologue. A présent, il voulait en savoir encore plus sur lui, dans les moindres détails. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette attraction, qu'il avait eue depuis leur première rencontre, se renforçait soudainement, et allait surement continuer à grandir, encore et encore. Il repensa aux filles du bar, et se dit qu'il n'avait à aucun moment éprouvé une quelconque envie de les approcher. Erik avait été là, et ça lui avait suffi, sans savoir comment.


	4. Chapitre III

**Disclaimer :** Le film ne m'appartient pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, les acteurs non plus (ça, j'peux vous dire que j'aimerai !). Cependant, il est bon de préciser aussi que ce qui suit m'appartient.

**Rating :** M, parce que. Je préviendrai en début de chapitres, ce ne sera pas tout le temps non plus (j'ai d'autres choses très intéressantes à vous raconter).

Nouveau chapitre ! Et il n'y en aura pas de nouveau avant au moins un mois, je pars en Espagne vendredi, sans internet ni ordi…Enfin ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire et de préciser la suite, comme ça vous aurez un chapitre rapidement après mon retour !

Donc comme d'hab, reviews, favs, alert, je prends tout, et vos messages m'encouragent vraiment (et me motivent aussi) ~ Voila, bonne lecture à tous !

Et encore et toujours merci à ma beta lectrice Shibeez que j'aime.

* * *

><p>Erik s'était prêté au jeu. Il avait accompagné Charles tout d'abord pour vérifier l'existence de ses « autres » mutants de ses propres yeux. Faire équipe avec cet homme avait été une sorte d'obligation. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à la présence d'un compagnon de route, surtout que ce dernier avait une manière de penser totalement différente de la sienne. En fait, ils étaient complètement opposés sur de nombreux points. L'Allemand se savait assez renfermé sur lui-même et peu apte à engager la discussion, tandis que son partenaire savait mettre les gens à l'aise. Bien sur, être télépathe aidait surement beaucoup dans les relations qu'on pouvait entretenir avec les autres. Cependant, Charles avait cette aisance à la parole de naissance, c'était indéniable. Son pouvoir avait surement du lui permettre d'acquérir une grande confiance en lui, et de savoir exactement quoi dire pour convaincre quelqu'un.<p>

Pendant ces trois jours passés ensemble, l'Allemand n'avait regretté à aucun instant de l'avoir suivi. Lui qui avait toujours voyagé seul sans rien demander à personne s'était retrouvé en présence d'un autre homme constamment et n'avait pas cessé de parler à de nouvelles personnes. Il s'agissait d'un changement d'atmosphère radical, mais pas le moins du monde désagréable, au contraire. Et le fait que Charles ait un caractère et une vision des choses diamétralement opposée à la sienne permettait d'avoir des discussions très intéressantes. Elles menaient souvent à un cul de sac, car ils étaient très têtus tous les deux, mais l'échange d'opinions était instructif. Et du temps pour parler, ils en avaient eu.

Erik était resté silencieux après la boite de strip tease, et tout le long du chemin qui les avait menés à l'hôtel qu'ils avaient repéré plus tôt dans la journée. Charles s'était chargé d'expliquer rapidement à la jeune femme dénommée Angel le but de la CIA et leur recherche de mutants. Il lui avait fourni des adresses, des numéro de téléphone, et lui avait donné rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard au Centre de Recherche des services secrets. Il lui avait aussi précisé qu'il n'y avait bien sur aucune obligation

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel, Charles s'était chargé de réserver leur chambre et l'Européen était resté en retrait. Il avait particulièrement observé l'attitude de son partenaire, ses gestes et ses expressions pendant qu'il parlait. La jeune fille de l'accueil était déjà sous le charme. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car le télépathe l'avait fait exprès. Cette assurance citée plus tôt qu'il avait prise lui montait parfois un peu à la tête. Il aimait cette sensation de plaire, le fait d'avoir l'impression d'exercer un certain contrôle chez les autres. Cela restait assez « enfantin » comme utilisation, mais Erik se sentait presque content d'avoir pu trouver un défaut à l'Américain.

- Tu sais qu'elle voulait me donner une chambre avec un seul lit double ?, dit Charles tandis qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur.

Erik n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de sourire. Eux, en couple ? La pauvre, elle devait porter des lunettes. Charles était à dix mille lieues de ça, il n'y avait qu'à voir ce besoin constant de draguer toute membre de la gente féminine. Et l'Allemand, lui, hé bien… Enfin, ça se voyait quand même. Certes il n'était pas très porté sur les filles, pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres, mais de là à penser qu'on puisse le prendre pour un homosexuel… Puis ils n'avaient pas l'air si proches que ça. Enfin, la fatigue avait dû frapper la jeune demoiselle.

- Erik, est ce que tu veux prendre une douche ?

- Ça ira pour ce soir. Je veux juste dormir.

- En y pensant…On a aucune affaire sur nous.

- J'espère que tous les autres mutants ne travaillent pas aussi de nuit, sinon on va y passer notre semaine.

- Oh si elles sont toutes strip teaseuses, ce n'est pas de refus, répliqua Charles en riant.

- Avec toutes les filles que tu dragues, tu trouves encore le moyen d'en vouloir plus ? Mais c'est pas possible ça, répondit l'Allemand avec un sourire.

- Quelles filles ?

- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… La fille de l'accueil juste en bas ?

- Mais je n'ai fait que discuter… Et elle a cru que nous étions gays quand même.

- Les trois filles qui nous regardaient bizarrement dans le bar ?

- Je ne les ai même pas approchées.

- Sans moi, tu l'aurais fait.

- Il s'agit juste de s'amuser un peu. Tu ne fais jamais ça ?

- Non, c'est sans intérêt.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si tu étais moche.

- Haha merci du compliment. Alors comme ça tu me trouves à ton gout ?

- Ecoute, si tu étais de sexe féminin, ma foi…

- C'est beau de rêver Charles. Allez bonne nuit !

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient enlevé leur pantalon et leur pull et s'étaient à présent entortillés dans leurs couvertures respectives qui couvraient les lits simples presque juxtaposés. L'Américain grommela un « bonne nuit », et éteignit la lumière. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Erik s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se trouva qu'Angel fut la seule mutante à travailler de nuit. Le lendemain, les deux garçons avaient mis les voiles très tôt, et avaient passé leur journée entière à trouver leurs semblables. Dans le taxi, Erik avait regroupé les personnes par Etat, ce qui leur avait permis de faciliter leurs recherches.

Convaincre ces gens qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde était une tâche difficile. L'Allemand ne pouvait pas user de son pouvoir devant les autres, de peur d'attirer l'attention, et le pouvoir de Charles passait aisément pour un simple tour de passe-passe. Et, même quand ils l'acceptaient, au grand étonnement de l'Européen, ils ne voulaient pas forcément les suivre. Ils se plaisaient bien dans leur vie, cachés de tous, utilisant leurs aptitudes seulement quand ils le voulaient. Ils ne souffraient pas tous de solitude, et n'éprouvaient pas l'envie de changer de vie. Cela énervait beaucoup Erik qui ne comprenait pas cette façon de penser. Il restait cependant silencieux et laissait le télépathe se charger de la « diplomatie » dans ce cas.

Finalement, au cours de cette journée, où ils avaient bien du rencontrer une trentaine de personnes sur une surface d'environ cinquante kilomètres carré parcourue en large, en long et en travers, ils en avaient trouvé trois en plus d'Angel qui acceptaient de les rejoindre. Trois garçons plus jeunes qu'eux deux, qui ne menaient pas une vie forcément enviable, et qui n'avaient pas hésité à tenter l'aventure.

Ensuite, Raven les avait appelés pour dire qu'ils avaient assez de recrues comme ça et qu'il leur fallait à présent rentrer. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur les marches, devant la statue de Lincoln présente à Washington, avec un plateau échecs pour cette fin de journée, après être repassés par les quartiers de la CIA. C'était la première fois que les deux jouaient ensemble, et cette partie s'avérait corsée. Erik, qui n'y avait pas touché depuis un bout de temps, se trouvait être mis souvent en difficulté par Charles, assez offensif. Il arrivait à contrer ses coups, mais n'avait pas le temps d'élaborer une stratégie qu'il devait d'abord défaire la nouvelle attaque de son adversaire.

- Tu te rends compte, finit par dire Charles, le nombre de gens qu'on a rencontré…Et tous ceux dont j'ai simplement effleuré l'esprit. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Nous sommes au début de quelque chose d'incroyable. Et nous pouvons les aider, Erik.

- Oui, c'est toujours comme ça au début. Après, c'est l'expérimentions, et l'extermination.

- Pas cette fois. Nous avons le même ennemi. Ils ont besoin de nous contre Shaw.

- Pour l'instant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi inquiet. Et pourquoi tu sembles si…énervé.

Erik fixa Charles, qui se montrait visiblement soucieux. Décidément, même quand il ne lisait pas dans l'esprit des autres, il savait décrypter leurs émotions.

- Je ne comprends pas le refus…De tous ces mutants. Ils ne se rendent pas compte.

- Ils mènent une vie paisible, ils ont trouvé un équilibre. Les gens ne sont pas tous comme nous, Erik.

- Sommes-nous si différents ?

- Ils ont accepté leur solitude, et ils ont vécu avec. Pas nous.

- Je pense l'avoir accepté aussi Charles, depuis le temps.

- Sauf que tu es ici, avec moi maintenant, parce que tu l'as voulu.

L'Allemand n'aimait pas quand il ne trouvait rien à répondre au télépathe. Cela voulait-il forcément dire que ce dernier avait raison ? Etalé de manière nonchalante sur plusieurs marches du parvis, il semblait si sûr de lui. Et beau. Erik se trouvait lui-même surpris d'admettre que son compagnon, sous la douce lumière du soleil agonisant lentement, était loin d'être moche, et possédait une attirance indéfinissable. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les filles se cramponnaient aussi facilement. L'Américain n'avait pas forcément besoin de parler pour captiver les gens.

- Oui, et ce n'est pas désagréable. Même si tu es en train de me battre, répondit t-il en s'apercevant que son regard se faisait trop insistant.

Il fixa le plateau.

- Tu résistes plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui a soit disant « perdu la main ».

- Oh serait-ce un compliment de la part d'un véritable maitre d'échecs ? Je m'en sens honoré, Charles.

Ils rirent encore pendant quelques minutes, puis l'Allemand du finalement s'incliner.

Quand ils rentrèrent le soir au QG, ils furent surpris d'être accueillis par les quatre mutants qu'ils avaient rassemblés en une journée. Ils avaient pris avec eux quelques affaires, mais ne semblaient pas mécontents de laisser leur ancienne vie derrière eux, loin de là. Raven sauta en cou de son frère en jurant, et en le traitant d'imbécile pour être parti aussi vite sans même les avoir prévenus. Pour « fêter » cette sorte de nouvelle équipe réunie, l'agent Moira MacTaggert, leur proposa de manger ensemble histoire de faire connaissance. Vu la complicité qu'il y avait déjà entre les trois garçons fraichement recrutés, l'Européen ne trouvait pas ça nécessaire, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils s'installèrent dans cette salle où Erik avait dormi le premier soir, qui ne remontait pas à si loin que ça. Il ne s'agissait pas de grande cuisine, mais plutôt d'un buffet composé d'apéritifs, de chips et de petits fours en grande quantité. Mais le mutant n'avait pas faim. En fait, il n'avait pas envie de « manger ensemble », il trouvait ça complètement stupide. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude ? L'avait-il déjà eu un jour ? Avec sa mère, surement. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Quelque part, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, parce que ça lui faisait mal. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait enfoui ce genre de sentiments en lui, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la force nécessaire pour tuer cet enfoiré de Schmidt. Ce n'était pas ce genre de choses qui allaient lui apporter la puissance.

Cela devait faire…cinq minutes qu'ils étaient là, assis autour de cette table basse, et l'Allemand avait l'impression qu'une heure entière s'était écoulée. Il avait bien dû se forcer à avaler un ou deux aliments pour ne pas que les gens s'inquiètent à haute voix. Ils faisaient déjà assez de bruit comme ça, à parler de tout et de rien. En particulier les petits nouveaux là, c'était une mode de hurler pour dire quelque chose ? Il se sentait fatigué, et particulièrement las de cette ambiance. Il avait soudainement envie de leur rappeler que le but était de tuer un connard qui s'alliait avec les russes et que ce dernier pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Peine perdue, ils ne feraient même pas attention.

« Erik, mon ami, ça va ? »

Erik reconnut la voix immédiatement et son regard rencontra celui de Charles. Ce dernier n'avait pourtant pas ouvert la bouche, et ces paroles étaient bien trop douces pour qu'elles lui soient arrivées de manière aussi claire.

« Erik ? »

« Charles ? Tu me parles dans ma tête ? »

« Haha oui, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais je te signale. »

Maintenant qu'il le faisait remarquer, il était vrai que lors de leur toute première rencontre, l'Américain avait communiqué avec lui pour l'empêcher de poursuivre le sous marin.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais plus fouiller dans mon esprit ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux te parler sans entrer dans tes pensées, je ne fais qu'effleurer la surface. Tu te sens bien ? Tu m'as l'air soucieux mon ami. »

« Rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« …Erik, même sans lire dans ton esprit je sais qu'il y a autre chose. »

« …Tu es vraiment étrange, tu le sais ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi perspicace avec les gens… Tu as déjà pensé à te spécialiser dans les relations humaines ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise, ce n'est pas très dur à voir. »

« Je n'aime juste pas beaucoup ce genre d'ambiance. Peut-être un peu trop… juvénile pour moi. »

Charles soupira et attira quelques regards interrogateurs. Il leur sourit en réponse avant de revenir sur Erik. Ce dernier avait compris que le télépathe était un peu las de son ironie et de cette manière dont il détournait toutes ses questions, mêmes les plus insignifiantes.

« Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Moira sinon. Ils ont une réunion dans deux minutes, et ça concerne Shaw. »

« J'en suis. »

« Ok. Alors laisse-moi juste te poser une question. »

« Tu es bien trop curieux mon cher Charles. Ca ne t'apportera rien. »

« Promets-moi que tu y répondras sérieusement. »

« Si tu veux. »

« Comment tu as su comment réagir dans la boite de strip tease quand Angel est venue ? Je parle de l'argent tout prêt que tu as sorti de ta poche. »

« Ah ça…J'ai travaillé en tant que barman dans une boite de ce genre, pendant quelques temps. »

« Dans quel pays ? »

« Espagne. »

« Pourquoi ? »

'Parce que j'avais besoin d'argent. Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu survivre jusqu'ici et me payer mes voyages ? On a pas tous des parents comme toi, mon cher Charles. »

Cela marqua la fin de la discussion. Moira fit un signe de la tête à Charles et ce dernier se leva. L'Allemand leur emboita le pas. Devant les regards interrogateurs, la jeune femme expliqua qu'ils avaient juste une réunion, mais qu'ils pouvaient très bien continuer à s'amuser parce qu'ils ne seraient pas longs. Ils laissèrent donc les cinq autres mutants tout seuls et se dirigèrent vers la salle. Ce QG était un véritable labyrinthe par ailleurs, et les murs qui défilaient se ressemblaient tous autant.

Avant d'entrer, l'agent MacTaggert leur avait bien signalé qu'ils n'étaient pas censés assister à cette entrevue, et que par conséquence, ils ne devaient souffler mot de toute la séance. Et ce fut excessivement dur pour l'Allemand de réprimer ces soubresauts d'émotions. Savoir qu'une action militaire contre Schmidt allait être menée en Russie dès le lendemain le rendait fou de joie. Savoir que c'était des humains qui la dirigeaient et que leur but premier n'était pas de le tuer, mais de le capturer, le décevait énormément. Charles s'occupait parfois à l'apaiser par la pensée, en lui répétant de « Calme-toi » ou « Ne t'en fais pas » qui s'avéraient apaisants malgré tout. Le télépathe semblait réellement inquiet pour lui, et cela le décontenançait. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi il pouvait penser, et du coup ne savait pas comment réagir. Faire face à quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de votre humeur, quand on a passé sa vie vraiment seul, était très déstabilisant.

Moira proposa à ses chefs l'aide des mutants. Ceux-ci d'abord réfractaires à cette idée acceptèrent finalement devant ses arguments et ceux du chef du laboratoire de recherche. Erik sautait au plafond intérieurement, mais son visage ne reflétait qu'un air profondément las, avec une légère pointe de satisfactions. Ils sortirent de la salle tous les trois d'un pas décidé.

- On décolle pour la Russie dans une heure, préparez-vous.

- Il faut emmener les autres mutants avec nous, répondit Charles.

- Ils ne sont pas prêts pour affronter Shaw, maintient Erik.

- Ils peuvent nous surprendre, ils ont potentiel tout à faire exceptio…

Mais le télépathe fut trop surpris pour finir sa phrase. Devant eux, l'herbe du parc centrale s'était enflammée à certains endroits, et la statue n'avait plus de tête. La baie vitrée qui donnait sur la salle où ils avaient laissé les plus jeunes n'existait plus. Quant à ces derniers, ils avaient poussé la sono à fond et s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Darwin s'était transformé grâce à son pouvoir et Alex s'amusait à le frapper de toutes ces forces, Hank était accroché au lustre grâce à ses pieds, Angel volait et Raven se dandinait sur le canapé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?, hurla MacTaggert assez fort pour couvrir le son de la musique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en un instant et se tournèrent vers les trois plus vieux, qui les regardaient d'un air à la fois ébahi et mécontent.

- Et qui a détruit la statue ?, reprit-elle.

- Alex, balança Hank sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Non, rectifia Raven, ce n'est pas Alex, mais Havok, maintenant, Havok. Elle s'avança et pointa du doigt son frère. On s'est dit que Charles pourrait s'appeler « Professeur » X, puis elle détourna son doigt vers Erik, et Erik serait « Magneto ».

L'Allemand se demandait s'il devait être réellement surpris par tout ça. Il avait tenté de croire Charles, qui quelques secondes auparavant essayait encore de le convaincre de la maturité de ces jeunes et de leurs capacités. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait maintenant, c'était une bande d'ados qui n'avait aucune conscience de la mission dans laquelle ils s'étaient entrainés. Sérieusement, savaient-ils au moins qui était Schmidt, et le danger qu'il représentait ? avaient-ils déjà fait l'expérience de la douleur, de la mort ? Mais quelle idiot avait-il de croire un seul instant que monter une sorte « d'équipe » serait plus efficace que de faire cavalier seul. Quel perte de temps. Il rageait intérieurement.

- Merveilleux.

Il n'attendit pas Charles, ni Moira, ni personne d'autre. Il voulait juste partir d'ici et ne plus jamais entrer en contact avec d'autres personnes. Il n'entendit pas les mots du télépathe, il ne le sentit pas marcher derrière lui. Il voulait la paix, qu'il puisse se dire qu'il venait de foirer quelque chose, à force de croire dans des principes vains. Deux jours gâchés à cavaler dans une partie du pays pour rencontrer des mutants qui se croyaient satisfaits de ce qu'ils vivaient, aveugles et misérables de leurs train-train insignifiants. Qu'aurait-il pu faire pendant tout ce temps-là, seul ? L'Allemand était persuadé qu'il serait déjà allé rejoindre Shaw en Russie pour le tuer.

« Erik, attends-moi ! »

Erik s'arrêta brutalement et fit volteface. On pouvait facilement voir sur son visage qu'il était énervé et pas apte à une quelconque discussion. Charles n'aurait même pas besoin d'utiliser ces « dons » pour le comprendre. Ce dernier s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui environ, dans la petite pièce où ils avaient atterri sans même s'en rendre compte. L'Européen avait foncé tête baissé en remuant ses pensées, sans se préoccuper de là où il allait.

- Erik, écoute… C'est vrai que pour cette fois ils ne sont pas prêts.

- Ce n'est jamais trop tard pour s'en rendre compte Charles.

- Mais ils le seront un jour.

- J'aurais déjà tué Shaw d'ici là, et tu le sais.

- Non, c'est faux. Je…Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais juste calme toi. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

- Ce n'est pas plus utile de rester là à s'amuser avec une bande d'ados et à prendre du bon temps ! Shaw est encore en liberté, je crois !

- On part dans moins d'une heure Erik. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets autant en colère, ça ne mène à rien…

- Et moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me fous pas la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Pourquoi tu me poses toujours des questions, pourquoi tu te préoccupes tout le temps de moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi, là, par exemple ? T'as pas un sac à faire ?

- Ecoute Erik, les gens s'inquiètent pour les autres, ils s'entraident… C'est normal…

- Non ce n'est pas normal Charles, et tu le sais très bien ! Ton attitude n'est pas normale.

- Mais enfin Erik, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

- …Rien, répliqua l'Allemand qui en avait plus qu'assez. Rien, laisse-moi maintenant. S'il te plait, Charles, ajouta t-il en voyant que son ami s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa bouche.

Le télépathe soutient son regard. L'Européen pouvait lire dedans une sorte de confusion, en dehors de cet air soucieux qui avait pris place. Finalement il lui tourna le dos et sortir lentement de la pièce. Il aspira longuement puis soupira, et alla s'assoir dans un des fauteuils qui meublait la petite pièce inoccupée. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

L'attitude de Charles n'était vraiment pas normale, non ? Bon sang, il avait réussi à le faire douter de lui-même. Il y arrivait toujours. Mais il n'avait jamais vu personne réagir comme ça, se montrer aussi préoccupé et protecteur envers quelqu'un. Ou peut-être que c'était juste lui qui commençait à s'imaginer des choses. Si ça se trouvait, il n'était pas aussi mécontent qu'il voulait le faire croire. Savoir que l'Américain se souciait de lui, et le considérait comme une véritable ami était en soi réconfortant, bien qu'un peu déstabilisant par le manque d'habitude. Il l'aimait bien, mais ce sentiment semblait presque différent de celui qu'il avait eu lors de leur première rencontre. Il se souvint de cette partie d'échecs, et du sentiment étrange qui l'avait parcouru en fixant Charles.

Il prit subitement sa tête entre ses mains et respira à nouveau un grand coup. Sa tête allait exploser. Il était dingue ou quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il s'ennuyait à réfléchit à tout ça, pourquoi il semblait autant se compliquer la vie. Et il se demanda si le télépathe ressentait la même chose de son côté. Surement pas. Vu qu'il pouvait entrer facilement dans l'esprit des autres, le sien devait être parfaitement ordonné, et il devait trouver ce qu'il clochait tout de suite. En fait, il devait se porter parfaitement bien, et ne rien remettre en question. Quel idiot de croire que son compagnon puisse se mettre à imaginer des trucs aussi.

Erik comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de régler tout ça. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et fit le vide dans sa tête. Pour l'instant, ce qui comptait, c'était la mission. Aller en Russie, trouver Schmit et le tuer. Simple non ? Il allait être accompagné de Charles, qui lui serait d'une aide précieuse surement avec son pouvoir, ainsi qu'une bande de boulets humains qu'il allait trainer, mais qui avaient connaissance de toutes les informations pour arriver à bon endroit sans se faire repérer.

Il passa le reste de l'heure dans la même pièce, puis passa par le casier à son nom pour prendre son arme et quelques outils primitifs. Il rejoignit ensuite le hall, où Moira était déjà présente avec deux agents qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Trente secondes plus tard, le télépathe faisait son entrée. Il avait changé de haut et semblait vraiment fatigué. Erik le fixa, et lui adressa un léger sourire que son interlocuteur lui rendit en presque doublé. Il paraissait soulagé à présent.

- On a des tenues spéciales pour vous pour la mission dans le camion qui nous attend en Russie, dit MacTaggert aux deux mutants qui étaient à présent l'un à côté de l'autre. C'est bon, on peut y aller ?

Ils hochèrent rapidement la tête en signe d'approbation, puis se lancèrent sur les pas de l'agent, en direction de la voiture qui les emmenait à l'aéroport. Et Erik se promit qu'il tuerait Schmidt là-bas.


End file.
